ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon
Dragons are, in the Real World at least, mythical beasts with highly variable characteristics, but usually reptilian, winged, and fond of collecting treasure. They frequently breathe fire, and often they are intelligent. In European tradition they are usually evil or at least not kindly disposed to people, whereas in Asia they tend to be more wise guardian-type figures. Dragons are found in many different fantasy continua. Continua Agents Alec and Verra's native continuum Dragons can assume human form in this 'verse, but with pointed ears. If Verra is any indication, they like to eat those who annoy them. Chronicles of Narnia Dragons in Narnia are cunning, gold-hoarding animals. They are considered evil, and will eat animals and humans, and even other dragons. Eustace Scrubb once transformed into a dragon during the course of events of The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Minis from Narnia are mini-dragons. Dragonlance Dragonlance dragons come in good and evil varieties. The good, or metallic dragons, are gold, silver, copper, brass, or bronze. The evil, chromatic dragons are red, black, blue, green, or white. Dragonlance is also home to Draconians, which are the result of experimentation on the eggs of good dragons. Draconians are roughly humanoid in shape, but with tell-tale draconic traits. The traits they show depend on which color they are. Dragons from the Dungeons & Dragons 'verse have the same varieties as the Dragonlance verse. Dragonriders of Pern Pernese dragons are telepathic, telekinetic, teleportation-capable sentient animals, genetically engineered from fire-lizards in order to be an aerial defence force against the microorganism Thread. They bond telepathically with a human at hatching. Notably, while technically fire-breathing, this species has to chew a phosphate-bearing rock in order to actually generate fire. Fire Emblem Dragons in Fire Emblem have varying portrayals—but all of them are sapient. Sometimes they have been driven mad or controlled, but more often than not in Fire Emblem games, the player is able to get at least one dragon in the party/army. Dragons vary from title to title. They are usually shapeshifters (usually called Manaketes) that have a humanoid and a dragon form. In some games, they need a special stone to transform into a dragon to attack. In others, they do not. They have also been called Dragon Laguz (Fire Emblem 9-10). A dragon has been a final boss more than once. They are long-lived but just as likely to be good or evil as a human would be. There are also 'wvyverns' which are like nonsapient dragons, but consistently portrayed as more lizardlike or more primitive. There are units that ride these animals into battle. In the world of Archanea (Fire Emblem Games 1-3), these wyverns were actually dragons that had gone mad and lost their sentience. This is nightmarish, but in other games, these wyverns are just animals. Harry Potter In the Harry Potter-verse, dragons are a magical animal; they are extremely dangerous (and, in some cases, fairly intelligent), but not sapient or sentient. How to Train Your Dragon The dragons from the film How to Train Your Dragon come in various shapes and sizes, but are all fire-breathing and seem to possess a moderate amount of intelligence in that they easily assess their surroundings and, later on, take direction from their human handlers. For more detail, see the main article. The Inheritance Cycle The Inheritance Cycle probably stole their dragons from one of the above and/or below. Dragons in this continuum are sentient and have extremely powerful magic, but require the assistance of a human or elf to be able to access it at will. In return, they also enhance the magical ability of said human or elf. The exception to this is their dragon-fire, which they are able to use freely. The Lord of the Rings Dragons in The Lord of the Rings are very much dragons of the European style, sometimes capable of speech, sometimes winged and sometimes not, but all evil. Many of them are fire-breathers, and the species was created by Morgoth, the first Dark Lord. Dragon-fire is one of the few things capable of melting Rings of Power, except for the One Ring; this information may be of use when dealing with Extra Rings of Power. If you ever spot a humanoid dragon, or a shapeshifter dragon in Middle-earth, especially one that claims to be Sherlock Holmes, please terminate with extreme prejudice. Temeraire In the Temeraire series, dragons are found across the Earth, and have been since antiquity. During the Napoleonic Wars (when the books are set), they are used for aerial combat in Europe; while they are partnered with captains and crews, these partnerings are not set in stone as with Pernese dragons, and in some places (e.g. China), dragons do not choose human companions until they are several years old. Dragons in this series are sentient and should be treated as such. There are several species, one of which will partner only with women, leading to female presence within the Napoleonic-era military. Warcraft Universe In the Warcraft universe, dragons are once-immortal, sentient beings created by the Titans from a more primitive, savage draconic variant known as proto-dragons. The dragons are gifted magic-users and powerful fighters. They are separated into five flights, and each flight has its specific realm of power and responsibilities and each has a specific leader, known as an Aspect. These individuals are the largest and the most powerful of the respective flights and are rivaled only by each other in power. The five flights are Bronze, Blue, Green, Red, and Black. The dragons of the Bronze, Blue, Green, and Red Dragonflights have lost their immortality as of the end of the Cataclysm, having sacrificed it in order to defeat Deathwing. The Bronze Dragonflight are responsible for maintaining the innumerable timelines of Azeroth, as well as policing them to prevent magic-using mortals from tampering with the past. They are headed by the Aspect of Time, Nozdormu, who's currently MIA. They have passing knowledge of the PPC's existence and view them as allies of convenience, since Mary Sues tend to tamper with the timeline a lot. Agent Voltarmi is a non-canon member of this flight who acts as the liaison between the PPC and the Bronze Dragonflight. The Green Dragonflight exist not only in the mortal world but in a side dimension known as the Emerald Dream. Members aid druids and other mortals on a spiritual level from time to time. They are headed by the Aspect of Dreams, Ysera the Awakened — formerly known as Ysera the Dreamer. The Blue Dragonflight are the wardens of magic, though of late their presence is diminished due to events in the past and the recent Nexus War, which ended in the death of the Aspect of Magic, Malygos the Spellweaver. They are now led by Kalecgos. The Red Dragonflight are in charge of life, and as such, respect and guard it. This flight has the most interaction with mortals and are therefore the most likely to become targets for Sues. They are headed by the Aspect of Life, Alexstrasza, who acts as the psuedo-leader of the other flights as well. The Black Dragonflight used to be warders of the earth, capable of terraforming the land to aid the mortal races. However, the Aspect of Earth, Neltharion, was corrupted by ancient eldritch beings known as the Old Gods. As his madness progressed, his entire flight became mere shadows of his will to sear the mortal races from the face of Azeroth. Now known as Deathwing the Destroyer and the self-appointed Aspect of Death, he is in direct opposition to Alextrasza, formerly one of his closest allies. Exceedingly manipulative and now blessed with even more power from the Old Gods, he's demonstrated the ability to perform planet-wide terraforming. Caution is advised. There are other, lesser Dragonflights that were created from the five noted above. The Chromatic Flight was created through Nefarian, the son of Deathwing, magically combining features of all five of the flights. The Nether Dragons of Outland were created when Black Dragon eggs hidden there by Deathwing were exposed to the magical energies of the twisting Nether after the stress of maintaining more then one dark portal ripped the planet Draenor apart, giving them a semi-corporeal nature. The Plagued Flight is composed of whelps that were exposed to the Scourge's plague of undeath. The Infinite Dragonflight occupies the Caverns of Time and opposes the Bronze Flight, though some believe that the Infinite and Bronze Flights may be one and the same. The Twilight Dragonflight is yet another creation of the Black Flight, originally created by Deathwing's Prime Consort. Dragons and the PPC In general, it is agreed upon that large, fire-breathing beasts are not a good idea inside the confined spaces of Headquarters, particularly since the bosses are known to dislike fire rather a lot. However, it's more the size that creates problems than anything else, so as long as the dragon isn't too big, or can change shape or be made smaller such as in the case of Fellrazer, then exceptions may be made. As with minis or other pets, agents who keep dragons around are solely responsible for their care and feeding and will certainly be held solely accountable for any damage they cause. Draconic Agents Some agents are dragons or part-dragons. All of them are either shapeshifters or humanoid. * Arya Dragon * Dustin O'Grady * Liz O'Grady * Madison O'Grady * Verra Rose * Voltarmi Category:Canon Species